Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2
A new year at the Duel Academy has begun and the Tag Duel Tournament is the year's most anticipated event. Champion duelists from all around the world have accepted invitations to this tournament. Explore the Duel Academy and find your perfect partner to combine your Decks to become an unstoppable fighting machine. Connect to GX Destiny of Heroes (PS2) to battle more characters and collect more cards. Each game includes three exclusive trading cards. Release Date United States - September 18, 2007 Japan - September 27, 2007 Europe - December 7, 2007 Features * Cards up to Tactical Evolution (from OCG Series 5) * Up to 2889 Cards Available * The Society of Light appears ingame * Minigames * New Anime-Original Cards * New Characters * Egyptian God Cards available if you have the first Tag Force * New Destiny Draw System Promotional Cards (included in Game Package) * Mad Reloader * Chaos Burst * Dark Bribe Confirmed Anime-Only Cards (ingame) * Cyber Angel Idaten (Alexis Rhodes) (Asuka Tenjouin) * Cyber Angel Benten (Alexis Rhodes) (Asuka Tenjouin) * Cyber Angel Dakini (Alexis Rhodes) (Asuka Tenjouin) * Machine Angel Ritual (Alexis Rhodes) (Asuka Tenjouin) * Arcana Force III - The Empress (Sartorius) (Takuma Saiou) * Arcana Force IV - The Emperor (Sartorius) (Takuma Saiou) * Arcana Force XXI - The World (Sartorius) (Takuma Saiou) * Arcana Force VII - The Chariot (Sartorius) (Takuma Saiou) * Arcana Force VIII - THE STRENGTH (Sartorius) (Takuma Saiou) * Arcana Force XII - The Hanged Man (Sartorius) (Takuma Saiou) * Arcana Force EX - THE LIGHT RULER (Sartorius) (Takuma Saiou) * Cup of Ace (Sartorius) (Takuma Saiou) * The Sky Lord (Sartorius) (Takuma Saiou) * The Material Lord (Sartorius) (Takuma Saiou) * The Spiritual Lord (Sartorius) (Takuma Saiou) * Suit of Sword X (Sartorius) (Takuma Saiou) * Reversal of Fate (Sartorius) (Takuma Saiou) * Power Wall (Zane Truesdale) (Hell Kaiser Ryo) * Weathering Soldier (Jim Crocodile Cook) * Fossil Dragon Skullgios (Jim Crocodile Cook) * Skullpawn, the Cenozoic Fossil Knight (Jim Crocodile Cook) * Skullknight, the Mesozoic Fossil Knight (Jim Crocodile Cook) * Skullking, the Paleozoic Fossil Knight (Jim Crocodile Cook) * Time Stream(Jim Crocodile Cook) * Fossil Fusion (Jim Crocodile Cook) * Toy Soldier (Bonaparte) (Napoleon) * Toy Emperor (Bonaparte) (Napoleon) * Crowning of the Emperor (Bonaparte) (Napoleon) * Last Machine Acid Virus (Mad Dog) (Inukai) * Slash Draw (Lucien Grimley) (Ikaku Tachibana) * White Veil (Society of Light) (Association Of Light) * Maiden in Love (Blair Flannigan) (Rei Saotome) * Happy Marriage (Blair Flannigan) (Rei Saotome) * Cupid Kiss (Blair Flannigan) (Rei Saotome) * Defense Maiden (Blair Flannigan) (Rei Saotome) * Flipping the Table (Mr. Huffington) (Kumazo Maeda) * Dizzy Angel (Mr. Huffington) (Kumazo Maeda) * Dizzy Tiger (Mr. Huffington) (Kumazo Maeda) * Hot Sauce Bottle (Mr. Huffington) (Kumazo Maeda) * Ayer's Rock Sunrise (Chumley Huffington) (Hayato Maeda) * Ritual of Lithmus (Bastion Misawa) (Daichi Misawa) * Swordsman of Doom Lithmus (Bastion Misawa) (Daichi Misawa) * Jurassic Impact (Tyranno Hassleberry) (Tyranno Kenzan) * Fallen Paradise (Kagemaru) (Kagemaru) * Scab Scarknight (Mr. Stein) (Professor Kouji Satou) * Infinite Fiend Mirror (Sarina) (Mizuchi Saiou) * Dark Creator (Sarina) (Mizuchi Saiou) * B.E.S. Armored Core (Lorenzo) (Gin Ryusei) * Shield Recovery (Lorenzo) (Gin Ryusei) * Ritual of the Matador (Titan) (Titan) * Archfiend Matador (Titan) (Titan) * Dark Arena (Titan) (Titan) * Dark Scorpion Retreat (Don Zaloog) (Don Zaloog) * Dark Scorpion - Tragedy of Love (Don Zaloog) (Don Zaloog) * Illusion Gate (Camula) (Carmilla) * Sabatiel - The Philosopher's Stone (Jaden Yuki) (Yuki Judai) * Chaos Distill (Amnael) (Amnael) Confirmed Downloadable Cards * Phantom of Chaos - September 27, 2007 * Fallen Paradise - November 1, 2007 * Slash Draw - November 15, 2007 * Dark Creator - November 29, 2007 * Infinite Fiend Mirror - December 27, 2007 * Light Barrier - January 10, 2008 * Suit of Sword X - January 24, 2008 * Reversal of Fate - February 7, 2008 * Cup of Ace - February 21, 2008 * Power Wall - March 20, 2008 * Jurassic Impact - April 3,2008 * Last Machine Acid Virus - April 17,2008 Deck Recipes Jaden Yuki Chazz Princeton Alexis Rhodes Aster Phoenix Sartorius Tyranno Hassleberry Syrus Truesdale Jesse Andersen Booster Packs * Beginner Monsters - 50 DP - At start * Beginner Spells - 50 DP - At start * Beginner Traps - 50 DP - At start * Time to Gear Up - 100 DP - Get 50% on Beginner Monsters/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Intermediate Spells - 100 DP - Get 50% on Beginner Spells/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Intermediate Traps - 100 DP - Get 50% on Beginner Traps/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * It's Fusion Time - 150 DP - Get 50% on Time to Gear Up/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Expert Spells - 150 DP - Get 50% on Intermediate Spells/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Expert Traps - 150 DP - Get 50% on It's Fusion Time/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Creeping Darkness - 100 DP - Unlock at first Monday/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Dueling with Fire - 100 DP - Unlock at first Tuesday/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Raging Waters - 100 DP - Unlock at first Wednesday/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * A Gust of Wind - 100 DP - Unlock at first Thursday/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Light from Above - 100 DP - Unlock at first Friday/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Earthly Powers - 100 DP - Unlock at first Saturday/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Taste the Attributes - 150 DP - 10% chance of unlocking each day/80% complete on P10-15/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Power of the Heroes - 100 DP - Tag with Jaden/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Machiner's Force - 100 DP - Tag with Syrus/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Cyber Girl Rhapsody - 100 DP - Tag with Alexis/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Ojama Strike - 100 DP - Tag with Chazz/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Control Your Destiny - 100 DP - Tag with Aster/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Dino Power - 100 DP - Tag with Tyranno/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * A Maiden's Love - 100 DP - Tag with Blair/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Over the Rainbow - 100 DP - Tag with Jesse/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Making the Team - 100 DP - Tag with any characters in Tier 2/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Simple is Best - 50 DP - Tag with any characters in Tier 3/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Test of Luck - Clear the Destiny 21 mini-game with 50000 points/Clear the game with all Page 1 characters/Reach at least to Level 40 * Dramatic a la carte - Clear the Survival Dodgeball mini-game with 100000 points/Clear the game with all Page 1 characters/Reach at least to Level 40 * Vanilla Flavoured - Clear the Can you Make 400 Friends mini-game/Clear the game with all Page 1 characters/Reach at least to Level 40 * Reserve Magic - Clear the Stones of Wisdom mini-game with 50000 points/Clear the game with all Page 1 characters/Reach at least to Level 40 * A Fresh, New Taste - Clear the Visitor From the Abyss mini-game by reaching at least 50 floors/Clear the game with all Page 1 characters/Reach at least to Level 40 * Magic Carpet - Clear the game with one Page 1 character/Complete 20% of the Challenges * A Dragon's Tale - Clear the game with two Page 1 characters/Complete 40% of the Challenges * Back for More - Clear the game with three Page 1 characters/Complete 60% of the Challenges * Twilight Ruler - Clear the game with four Page 1 characters/Complete 80% of the Challenges * Celestial Sign - Clear the game with five Page 1 characters/Win the Slifer Red Tournament * Banner of Courage - Clear the game with six Page 1 characters/Win the Ra Yellow Tournament * Don't Stop! - Clear the game with seven Page 1 characters/Win the Obelisk Blue Tournament * Spice Up Your deck - Clear the game with all Page 1 characters/Win the Championship Tournament * Rock Solid Tactics - Clear the game with any Page 2 character/Clear the game with all Page 1 characters/Complete 20% of the Challenges * A Bug's Deal - Clear the game with any Page 3 character/Clear the game with all Page 1 characters/Complete 20% of the Challenges * Sadie's Special Pack - 200 DP - Clear the game with Sadie/Game time of at least 50 hours * Ms. Dorothy's Special Pack - 200 DP - Clear the game with Dorothy/Buy at least 1000 packs * Champion's Pack - Clear the game with all Page 1 characters * Crush on You - Insert Yu-Gi-Oh Tag Force 1 disc in UMD Recognition * Midday Constellation - 573 DP - Up Up Down Down Left Right Left Right X O at the Card Shop screen * Double Triple Destiny Draw - 200 DP - Acquire the Golden Egg Sandwich/Clear the game with all Page 1 characters * Checkered Flag - Acquire at least 95% of all cards Sandwich FAQ Remember that Golden Egg Sandwiches will always automatically fill up one of your partner's heart and that Destiny Sandwiches could turn into anything. Jaden Yuki *Favorites:Fried noodle sandwich, cooks sandwich,Spicy Pepper sandwich, Lobster Sandwich, Fried Shrimp Sandwich *Dislikes: Destiny sandwich ←12:31, 17 April 2008 (UTC)12:31, 17 April 2008 (UTC)12:31, 17 April 2008 (UTC)12:31, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Zane Truesdale * Favorites: Plain Sandwich, Cook's Sandwich, Golden Egg Sandwich** * Dislikes: Everything else Axel Brodie * Favorites: Phantom Pepper Sandwich, Pepper Sandwich, Spicy Fish Egg Sandwich, Spicy Curry Sandwich, Hamburger Sandwich, Normal Egg Sandwich, Fried Shrimp Sandwich * Dislikes: Everything else Syrus Truesdale * Favorite: Lobster Sandwich, Fried Shrimp Sandwich * Likes: Jam Sandwich, Chocolate Sandwich, Sweet Chestnut Sandwich, Fried Noodle Sandwich, Cook’s Sandwich, Dried Mackerel Sandwich, Rice Ball Sandwich * Dislikes: Spicy Curry Sandwich, Spicy Fish Egg Sandwich, Kimchi Sandwich, Dried Sardine Sandwich * Least Favorite: Destiny Sandwich Chazz Princeton * Likes: Caviar Sandwich, Lobster Sandwich, Truffle Sandwich, Steak Sandwich Aster Phoenix * Favorites: Destiny Sandwich, Chicken Sandwich, Steak Sandwich, Caviar Sandwich, Hamburger Sandwich, Ham Sandwich * Dislikes: Fermented Soybeans Sandwich, Durian Sandwich Jesse Andersen * Likes: Fermented Cheese Sandwich, Kinchi Sandwich, Soba Noodle Sandwich, Fermented Soybeans Sandwich,Tofu sandwitch,Ramen noodle sandwich * Dislikes: Destiny Sandwich Sartorius * Likes: Destiny Sandwich * Dislikes: Nothing Destiny Draw System When a player is about to lose a Duel they can activate the new Destiny Draw system. It will randomly draw a card from the preset Destiny Cards instead of the normal draw. Up to 5 cards can be set as Destiny Cards in the Deck Edit screen. You can only use it once in a single duel. When you can edit your partner's Deck you can change their Destiny Cards. If you have used the effect of a card that places it on the top of the deck such as Malevolent Nuzzler and you activate the Destiny Draw system you will draw the Destiny Card and draw the card that was placed on top of the deck the next time you draw. Characters * Note: The PNG level is for the deck level of the character. What it means is that each level corresponds to 90 DP and 2XP when you single duel it i.e. by dueling Jaden, you'll gain 540 DP as a base 'duelist bonus' (not counting the other bonuses) and 12 XP. * A good way to obtain a Level or DP easily from is Masha, a Obelisk Blue student, with a Level 9 Horus the Black Flame Dragon and Disa, another Obelisk Blue Student with a LV10 deck which you can get around 1000 dp. * Also, a good way to add to your win count is to duel Bawnji, a level 2 opponent that uses a basic zombie swarm lineup. His only real attack monster is King of the Skull Servants, which is easy to kill with a Soul Release. First to Fourth Story Events * When you start a new Story Game, you choose one of the first tier characters, who will be your partner. Then you can watch him duel for you, duel alone in a classic one-on-one duel or duel in a tag duel. * To progress further in the character story, you need to expend your Tag Partner's hearts. Each time you battle alone or in tag his/her hearts progress. You can also spend 500 DP to buy a sandwich. Some characters like all kind of food (like Jaden); some dislike almost everything (like Dark Zane). The Golden Egg Sandwich gives a full current heart to whoever you tag with. * Each time a Heart is completed, you need to exit the map and go on the Exclamation Mark to duel and progress the story. Save before, because the duel has no way to go back. If you lose the duel you lose unsaved data, though you can restart again the duel forever but losses will be added to you win/loss count. * The first four events are common to each character are specifics for any of the First Tier Characters. Not sure as for Tier 2, but any student/teacher chosen as partner from Third Tier will lead you to completely different events. * The decks played in these story events are different than the ones these characters play in random duel on field , and when you choose them as partner. So these Level Difficulty Duel are not the same as the Level Deck in the Tier List Characters (1, 2 and 3), these ones here are to let you know how hard it can be if not well prepared before the duel, that's why you should always save before going to a major event though you can restart a major event duel again forever but losses will be added to you win/loss count. First Event: Hero VS Dark Magician Girl * This first event common to all stories happens on the Cliff. Go there and you'll find Tyranno Hassleberry or Syrus Truesdale (depending on who you tag with) saying there is a cute costume dressed girl willing to duel you. This is Dark Magician Girl, who will challenge you because you beat her at the school festival in Tag Force 1 and she wants a rematch. * She runs a Spellcaster Deck based on quickly summoning Dark Magician with help of Skilled Dark Magician and Fusion Monsters like Dark Paladin with Fusion Gate and Metamorphosis. *'Duel Difficulty:' Second Event: Hero VS Vellian Crowler * It happens at the Ra Yellow Dorm. There you find Vellian Crowler and Vice Chancellor Bonaparte. Crowler wants you to carry some duel disks for him, and then Bonaparte lets you know they were punished for upsetting Chancellor Sheppard. So you need to duel Crowler if you don't want to do his punishment! * Crowler plays an Ancient Gear Deck composed largely of Ancient Gear cards. The majority of his monsters have the ability to prevent an opponent from activating Spell and Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Crowler often employs various methods to speed up the summoning of his signature card, Ancient Gear Golem. * Duel Difficulty: Third Event: Hero VS The Gambler * Now you will go into the Forest to find Pierre the Gambler chatting up Alexis...which doesn't make Chazz happy! They then bet on you to duel him! * Pierre plays a Gamble Deck. By combining "Second Coin Toss" with the ability of cards such as "Sand Gambler", Pierre is able to decrease the possibility of calling a coin incorrectly, thereby causing the favorable effects of his cards to trigger. * Duel Difficulty: Fourth Event: Hero & Partner VS Paradox Brothers * This time you'll have to go to the Slifer Red Dorm, where you'll find Bonaparte up to destroy the Red Dorm. * You'll have to fight the Paradox Brothers. They run a Gate Guardian/Burn Deck. * Duel Difficulty: Fifth to Eighth Story Events Jaden * Fifth Heart Event: Jaden takes you back to the duel field and has a flashback of his graduation duel with Zane. However this time it's a tag duel against Zane and Atticus Rhodes, defeat them and you can progress in Jaden's story. * Sixth Heart Event: Jaden and you visit the abandoned dorm at Duel Acadamey where you again have a memory flashback to the time when you tag duelled with Aster against Sarina. This time it's you and Jaden, playing two mirror images of Sarina with identical decks. If you complete this duel Syrus and Tyranno will come and you will continue his story. * Seventh Heart Event: Jaden takes you to the dueling arena and reminices about when he lost to Aster and he could no longer see his cards. Afterwards a flashback begins where you relive the duel with Aster. But there's a catch - It's a tag duel with Sartorius! * Eighth Heart Event: Jaden and you go to the duel field and they announce the best tag duelist. Afterwards, Crowler will announce the main event, you vs Jaden. Syrus * Fifth Heart Event: Syrus is worried about Zane and meets Bonaparte who will tell him about Zane and Chancellor Sheppard if you beat him and Axel in a tag duel.If you lose the Slifer Red Dorm is destroyed. * Sixth Heart Event: You go to speak with Chancellor Sheppard about Zane but before he tells you about Zane you must win a tag duel against two Obelisk Blue students. * Seventh Heart Event: Syrus talks to Aster and Jaden about what happened to Zane in the pro league but to find out what posessed him you need to beat Aster and Jaden in another tag duel. * Eighth Heart Event: Finally you must go to the volcano where you face Dark Zane and Nightshroud in a tag duel to try and return Zane from the darkness for Syrus. Alexis * Fifth Heart Event: You will go to the Store to find Jasmine and Mindy. They wonder why a Slifer Red is partnering up with Alexis. You duel them in a Tag Duel with Alexis. The morning after you beat them Alexis will come to your room and tell you that they have gone missing. * Sixth Heart Event: At the Harbor you find Chazz and Atticus by the Lighthouse both of them wanting to be Alexis' partner. You will Tag Duel them and after you beat them they will say that they were trying to cheer up Alexis after Jasmine and Mindy disappearing. They too will go missing. * Seventh Heart Event: Alexis decides to speak with Jaden, Syrus and Tyranno in the Forest. She thinks that there is a connection between beating Jasmine, Mindy, Chazz and Atticus and them disappearing. Jaden and Syrus will then duel you in a Tag Duel. Both of them will then go missing. * Eighth Heart Event: You and Alexis will go to the Abandoned Dorm and find the people that went missing and you will also meet up with Titan and Jinzo. Titan wants revenge and Jinzo is trying to revive himself so they challenge you to a Tag Duel. Chazz * Fifth Heart Event: Go to the academy's entrance, where you find an unusual crowd, including Chazz's brothers, Slade and Jagger. You have to duel two Silfer Reds students, KENYoU and Sigthor, but be careful, they use stronger decks than their usuals. * Sixth Heart Event: Go to the Ra Yellow Dorm to find Blair, who "took over" Chazz's room. Bastions barges in, and you have to tag duel both of them. * Seventh Heart Event: You have a tag duel against Dr. Crowler & Bonaparte in the classroom. * Eighth Heart Event: This time you must go to the Harbor, where you will find the habitual crowd. Chazz wants to settle things with his brothers, and you'll end up tag dueling them. It's you & Chazz Vs Slade & Jagger Princeton. The both play dragons deck, using cards like Dragon's Mirror to special summon Five-Headed Dragon or King Dragun. Aster * Fifth Heart Event: Wake up in the morning and Aster will mentione a rumor going around. Go to the Ra Yellow Dorm to meet up with Jaden and Tyranno. Chazz and Bastion are also there except they are in Society of Light uniforms. You and Aster will duel the Society of Light Chazz and Bastion. * Sixth Heart Event: Aster says his Destiny Hero - Plasma card has been taken and he suspects the Society of Light. You go to the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm to discover Alexis has joined the Society of Light. You and Aster will then face Alexis and Bastion in a Tag Duel. * Seventh Heart Event: Aster thinks that Sartorius had returned and you two should go straight to the Society of Light to find him. At the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm you will find Chazz and Alexis and you must duel them to find out where Sartorius is. The truth is they don't actually know. * Eighth Heart Event: When Aster comes to collect you, Jaden will run and say he knows where Sartorius is. Go to the Main Gate and you'll find Sartorius, Sarina, Alexis, Chazz and Bastion. The Evil Sartorius has taken over and Sarina has seen the Light. You must Tag Duel them with Aster. Blair * Fifth Heart Event: You go to the Chancellor's Office. Blair asks Fonda Fontaine to teach her some recipes so she can cook for Jaden. You will Tag Duel Fonda and Yasmin with Blair so she can learn the recipes. * Sixth Heart Event: In the morning Blair says something about a Love Magician. Go to the cliff to find Atticus and he tells you about some Legendary rocks on the island that supposedly make people fall in love. You and Blair will duel against Atticus to find out the location of the rocks. His partner will be Syrus, who is apparently hiding in a garbage can. * Seventh Heart Event: Blair will take you to the forest to check out the Legendary rocks but Chazz and Alexis were already going there, Alexis doesn't know why though. You will Tag Duel them to get past but afterwards Chazz points out that if Blair loved Jaden she came with the wrong person. Jesse * Fifth Heart Event: Jesse takes you to the Duel Arena for his exhibition match with Jaden except it's a Tag Duel so Jesse chooses you and Jaden "chooses" Blair. * Sixth Heart Event: In the forest you meet Jim and Tyranno. Jim says something about a magnetic pulse that's affecting reptiles. You and Jesse duel against Jim and Tyranno. Afterwards everyone complains about being drained of energy. * Seventh Heart Event: At the Abandoned Dorm Chazz is about to challenge Adrian Gecko to a duel but Jesse interrupts and wants to know what Adrian knows about the magnetic pulses. Adrian teams up with Chazz in a Tag Duel against you and Jesse. Afterwards he tells you that Proffesor Viper is behind it all. * Eighth Heart Event: You find Viper at the Lab. Jesse challenges him to a duel. Viper partners up with Axel Brodie against you and Jesse. Viper will disappear afterwards while calling out to his adopted son. Page Two Characters Story Events * First Heart Event: Go to the shop to find Jaden, Syrus and Tyranno,who are speaking about the latest issue of Duelist Magazine. So, you and your partner Tag duel Syrus and Tyranno to find you who'll be the first to borrow Jaden's copy. * Second Heart Event: Go to the harbor, to find Alexis, Chazz, Syrus and Tyranno. Chazz claims that ever since he's the tag duel partner of Alexis, they are the island's best couple. You end up tag dueling Alexis and Chazz. * Third Heart Event: Go to the classroom, to find Chazz and Blair. Although they are great partners, they don't get along. They will duel you and if they lose they'll change partners. * Fourth Heart Event: Go to the Girls Obelisk Blue dorm to find Jaden and Alexis. Alexis complains that she's tired. Jaden makes a comment to this which gets her angry. She then challenges you to a tag duel. * Fifth Heart Event: Go to the Slifer Red dorm to find Jaden and Blair. They are on a winning streak and decide to challenge you and your partner. * Sixth Heart Event: At the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm you will find Jaden and Aster. Jaden immediately challenges you but Aster complains about having dueled so much. They duel you anyway and afterwards Aster tells Jaden he needs to study more so he then runs from Jaden. * Seventh Heart Event: Go to the Volcano to find Jaden and Jesse. They immediately challenge you. After you beat them they will run off in search of more people to duel. Society Of Light The Society of Light appear only in Aster's story and Sartorius appears in Jaden's story. Cards used by the Society of Light such as "White Veil" and the Arcana Force cards can be found mostly in the Booster Pack Spice Up Your Deck. Glitches * Sartorius' sister Sarina is rendered Sartorius though when her duelist bio is read she is correctly named. * Some characters in the game are refered to by there surnames names, which normally only happens in the original version. For example, Alexis is often known as "Rhodes" by Chazz, Bastion is known as "Misawa", and Chazz is known as "Princeton" by almost everyone. * Sometimes when you duel Adrian Gecko in-game and destroy "Cloudian - Poison Cloud" by battle a glitch in the game makes it's effect not activate. * When you begin a duel with Jim Crocodile Cook he refers to Shirley as Karen (her original name). * When Jesse Anderson summons a Crystal Beast he refers to them as Gem Beasts (their original name). Also when summoning monsters both he and Aster Phoenix will ocassionally have "C'mon" listed in their text box a mannerism their original but not dub counterparts do while dueling. * When you get the vairant card Cyber Dragon, Professor Satyr would say that it is Polymerization. * Felgrand Dragon's card image calls it Fele-Grant Dragon. The information heading however, is correct. * When Jaden Yuki summons Elemental Hero Electrum, he refers to it as Elemental Hero Erichshier (it's original name). *Chaos Neos card lore is that of Rain Storm. * When losing a duel, Viper calls out to his adoptive son Pierce, he refers to him as Rick (his original name). * Sometimes, Bonaparte will use the phrase "We made a major pourquoi," which translates into "We made a major why." The correct phrase, and the one he uses in the dub, is "We made a major faux pas (mistake)." * Malevolent Catastrophe may be on the card description but on the image of the card it is "Calamity Of The Wicked". * While it's technically not a glitch, if you talk to Atticus Rhodes, he will say "You look like 'your' ready for a real relationship." It should be "you're". * While dueling White Alexis outside of the story event where she intially appears, when she Summons a monster she'll occasionally say "Here comes my cyber girl!", whereas her White Prima deck doesnt contain any monsters with Cyber in their name. Also her speech during duels outside of Story Mode seems to revert to that of the normal Alexis. * When looking at a character that is different than the original (Example: Dark Zane) Their biography will be the same as their normal counterparts. * When looking at Axel Brodie's profile, it refers to him as Austin, his original Japanese name, once. Links Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 at the Konami of America website. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 at the Konami website. Category:Video Games